La caja
by FabiaOkamiVentus
Summary: Las reflexiones en cuanto a la vida miserable de un príncipe que usa una máscara sonriente para ocultar su alma hecha pedazos y un regalo que alguien ya ido le dejó antes de morir. (Un One-shot que se me ocurrió, espero y les guste. Contenido clasificado como T por menciones suicidas.)


_**Trigger Warning: En este One-shot lidio con temas un poco sensibles de una forma un tanto descarada (depresión, más que nada), lea a su discreción.**_

 _ **También puede ocasionar "feels", dependiendo de su sensibilidad. Quedó advertido(a).**_

 _ **Un agradecimiento especial a Lena-chanN2 por hacerla de beta reader para One-shot, tu ayuda se aprecia bastante.**_

 _ **Bakugan no es mío, créditos a su(s) respectivo(s) autor(es).**_

El agua seguía cayendo, creando un sonido algo calmante. Hydron la dejó caer, de repente pasando sus dedos y dejando que se mojaran en lo tibio del agua. " _Sabes que no puedes evitar al espejo siempre, ¿verdad?_ " susurró una voz con un tono burlón. Hydron no sabía si preocuparse o no. Esas voces por lo usual era obvio que sólo estaban en su mente, que sólo eran pensamientos; pero, últimamente, se estaban escuchando más realistas y se hacían cada vez más presentes, como si ahora quisieran ser personas. Decidió no preocuparse, volver a ese vacío en el que no sentía nada, absolutamente nada, no quería sentir nada ahora.

Pero la voz tenía razón, no podía evitar al espejo siempre, tenía que cerciorarse de que sus ojos ya no estaban rojos y que cualquier herida o marca física que el castigo de su padre le había dejado se notara menos. Pasó las manos por el agua tibia otra vez, dejando el agua fluir, mirando como se distorsionaba y caía al drenaje. Cerró los ojos, los puños, y tomó un respiro. Cuando los abrió se atrevió a mirar su propio reflejo. No, no había marcas, sólo una mancha en el cachete, y en sus ojos no había rastro de que había llorado, podría pasar ante cualquiera y nadie sospecharía nada, nadie sabría lo que atormentaba al joven príncipe día y noche desde que su madre murió.

Rápidamente, desvió su mirada del espejo. Era lo que detestaba de mirarse allí. Él mismo se recordaba a su madre. Las fotos de ella que solían estar en el palacio habían desaparecido poco después del funeral. Pero Hydron no las necesitaba para recordarla, él la recordaba bastante bien aunque él era muy pequeño cuando ella murió. ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿5?, ¿6?, ¿7? No se acordaba bien, pero la muerte de su madre había definitivamente marcado un antes y un después en la vida del joven príncipe.

Antes no escuchaba las voces, y si lo hacía siempre tenía a quien decirle, quien se preocupara porque estuviera bien, quien le dijera con toda la dulzura del mundo que eran falsas y que no les hiciera caso, quien lo ayudara a hacerlas desaparecer. Antes sólo se escondía en su cuarto porque era su escondite favorito a la hora de jugar a las escondidas con su madre, no para poder dejar salir lo que más le dolía a su corazón. Antes su padre no lo destrozaba demasiado, no lo castigaba así porque sí, si a lo mucho lo ignoraba y dejaba que su madre se encargara de él, pero no lo lastimaba ni destrozaba, no le hacía esto. Antes no tenía que fingir ser alguien más para ocultar su dolor y aparentar fuerza y soberanía solo para acabar deseando morir todas las noches a solas en su habitación. Antes no le huía a los espejos para evitar recuerdos, recuerdos de una vida más feliz, ignorante pero feliz, de una vida con alguien que de verdad lo amaba y no dejaría que algo le pasase; para evitarse la tristeza de recordar a su madre debido a su parentesco con ella.

Ahora no había quién lo rescatara de la oscuridad de las voces, no había quien lo protegiera de su padre o de sí mismo. Ahora, si quería evitarse más dolor del que ya cargaba, Hydron tenía que huirle a los espejos porque cada vez que se veía en ellos su propia imagen se distorsionaba y se transformaba en la de su madre. Eran tan similares en cuanto aspecto físico, tan similares que la ausencia de fotografías de ella no era suficiente para evitar que Hydron la recordara. Sus ojos morados, su cabello color lima… ¡eran exactamente los mismos y no podía escapar de su imagen!

Ahora era rutina ponerse una máscara y actuar, todos los días ser un príncipe mimado y egoísta… un príncipe más falso que lo que le había dicho su padre con respecto a la muerte de su madre. Sí, así era, Hydron sabía que lo que le dijo su padre no había sido nada más y nada menos que una gran mentira. "La intentaron secuestrar y murió," fue la historia que le dijo y que le vendió a todo Vestal. Alguna vez se la creyó pero, en cuanto mejor empezó a conocer a su padre a través de todos esos abusos, se dio cuenta que la realidad era otra. Su madre lo conocía y sabía que estar lejos de su padre y del trono era lo mejor e intentó escapar pero su padre la descubrió y, para evitar futuros inconvenientes, la mandó matar. Hydron sabía que esa debía ser la verdad, incluso si no le preguntaba a su padre o su madre ya no estuviera para confirmar.

Hydron cerró el grifo. Si seguía tirando agua así su padre lo volvería a castigar, y un castigo fue más que suficiente para él. Se empezó a encaminar a su habitación, caminando con pasos torpes y débiles. No, no estaba bien, física y emocionalmente no estaba bien. Mientras caminaba, usando la pared como apoyo, se empezó a imaginar diferentes escenarios, muchos en los que él moría. Sí, eso era lo que más deseaba el joven príncipe de Vestal, en especial en estos momentos cuando las voces más se reían de él, cuando todo en su ser le dolía y cuando los recuerdos lo invadían y ahogaban: Morir. La muerte se veía tan pacífica, tan tranquila. Sin falsedades ni abusos, sin el dolor que tenía que cargar todos los días; con su madre, en el otro lado, donde ella seguro lo seguía esperando.

" _Oh, vamos. No seas iluso. Eres demasiado débil y cobarde como para atreverte a hacerlo, no eres capaz de morir. Si no aguantas esto, no me imagino que complicado se te hará morir, niñato inútil_ ," se burló una de las voces.

Hydron se detuvo a unos pasos en frente de la puerta de su habitación. La voz no se equivocaba, él era demasiado débil, cobarde, e inútil para lograr algo como quitarse la vida. Ya lo había planteado muchas veces, ya había tenido bastantes oportunidades, cada vez que estaba solo en su habitación, en medio de una noche de insomnio por los recuerdos y el dolor; todas esas veces, tuvo una oportunidad. De colgarse, de agarrar el cuchillo que se había robado de la cocina una de esas veces que se planteó morir y empezar a cortar, de saltar desde el balcón de su ventana, de irse a provocar aún más a su padre para que lo matara a golpes, de agarrar una de las bombas con destino a la dimensión oscura y hacerla explotar allí mismo, de simplemente irse a hurtadillas al baño, llenar la tina, y acostarse bajo el agua, ahogarse; pero ninguna la tomó, no hizo nada, nunca. Hasta para intentar morir era un maldito inútil.

Entró a su habitación, las voces volvían a reír.

" _¿Qué pasa, idiota? ¿Acaso te asusta la muerte? Ya eres un desperdicio, un error, no hay utilidad para tí aquí._ "

" _Anda, Hydron, el príncipe más inútil en toda la historia de Vestal, ¿no quieres morir? ¿Ver a tu mami?_ "

" _Eres tan inepto que ni morir se te da. Mejor devuélvele su cuchillo al cocinero, sólo lo tienes aquí de adorno._ "

"¡Cállense!" les gritó Hydron mientras se tiraba a su cama y se cubría los oídos con la almohada, pero eso no servía. Las voces estaban en su mente, no eran voces externas, se le llegaba a olvidar eso. Reían y se burlaban cada vez más fuerte, más fuerte, más crueles. Hydron se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y empezó a buscar algo debajo en el hueco entre su cama y la pared. Buscó ciegamente hasta que lo sintió y lo sacó, el único objeto que hacía que se callaran las voces.

Era una caja, pequeña y de cartón, envuelta en papel de regalo de un pálido color verde lima y decorada con un listón morado. No tenía alguna nota de quién era el remitente pero Hydron no la necesitaba, sabía muy bien quién le dio la caja: su madre. Era el último recuerdo que tenía de ella, lo último que ella le dio antes de ser asesinada. Se la había dado en la noche que murió, Hydron se acordaba bien.

Ella había llegado repentinamente a su cuarto en medio de la noche. Hydron en ese entonces tenía el sueño un poco ligero y el cambio de luz, el sonido de la puerta, y la presencia de su madre lo despertaron. Aún estaba adormilado mientras ella buscaba un lugar donde esconder la caja. "Mamá, ¿qué haces?" le había preguntado, frotándose los ojos. "No es nada querido, es sólo un pequeño regalo que te quise dejar," había dicho su madre y luego lo abrazó fuertemente. Le plantó un beso en la frente y luego le susurró, "No dejes que tu padre lo encuentre."

"¿Huh?" le había respondido Hydron, confundido en ese momento. "Vuelve a dormir, querido, mañana ya sabrás qué es," le dijo luego su madre mientras lo volvía a arropar. "Buenas noches, recuerda que te amo." Ésas habían sido sus últimas palabras hacia él antes de irse, antes de que ella se marchara directo a su muerte. ¿Y qué había hecho Hydron en ese entonces? ¡Nada! Volver a dormir porque no entendía qué estaba pasando. A veces deseaba haber ido y haber muerto con ella en ese momento; no estaría sufriendo todo esto de haber sido así.

Pero no, eso nunca pasó. En vez de eso estaba ahí, con vida, respirando, aunque por dentro se sintiera muerto y cada día era sólo otro terrible momento que tenía que sobrevivir. En vez de estar en la paz de la muerte, estaba allí, observando y sintiendo una caja. Una caja que nunca quiso abrir, primero, por la tristeza y los recuerdos, pero ya más tarde, cuando se empezó a dar cuenta de la realidad, fue por la ira que le empezó a tener a su difunta madre. ¡¿Por qué no intentó escapar con él?! ¡¿Por qué intentó huir sola sabiendo de lo que era capaz su padre?! ¡¿Por qué no lo quiso llevar?! ¡¿Cuál era su excusa para dejarlo ahí estancado con un padre que solo lo destrozaría de formas lo suficientemente terribles para que llegara a considerar morir?! ¡¿Por qué, madre, por qué?!

Pero, aún con esa ira, era incapaz de tirar u olvidar la caja. Era lo último que le quedaba de esa época cuando realmente era feliz, cuando las voces se sentían demasiado inexistentes como para tan siquiera recordarlas, cuando no se sentía como una falla, un error, algo que no debería existir en este universo, cuando no tenía que fingir para que nadie le recordara lo inútil y vacío que se sentía por dentro, cuando la muerte estaba demasiado lejos de su mente, tan lejos que era capaz de dudar de su existencia… cuando aún se podía mirar al espejo y sonreír. Hydron pasó sus dedos delicadamente por la caja, sintiendo el papel de regalo, el listón, el moño, todo. Las voces se habían callado, lo estaban dejando en paz. Qué bueno, ahora podía permitirse no pensar en nada, no sentir nada, sin interrupciones.

Sus dedos pasaban por el papel de regalo, una y otra vez, dándole permiso de perderse y olvidar por un momento el horror que vivía. El horror causado por su padre, por sus torturas… por su indiferencia. ¿Qué acaso nada de lo que hacía por él servía para aunque sea sacarle de sus labios un "Me enorgulleces, Hydron"? Aparentemente no, la única que le decía palabras así era su madre. Su madre…

" _Abre la caja, Hydron, te gustará lo que te dejé_ ," su voz resonó por la habitación, aunque Hydron sabía que seguro era otro truco de su mente. " _Anda Hydron, hazlo por mí. Te amo_ ," volvió a decir y, esta vez, Hydron juraría haber visto una sombra con la silueta de su madre sonreírle, moverse de la misma forma sigilosa que lo hizo el día que ella intentó escapar. ¿Acaso el problema con las voces estaba empeorando? ¿O de verdad tenía fantasmas siguiéndolo, específicamente el fantasma de su madre?

Las manos de Hydron temblaban mientras sostenía la caja y miraba la habitación, seguro de lo que había presenciado. " _No temas, Hydron, ábrela_ ," insistió una vez más la voz de su madre. Hydron tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Trataba de dejar de temblar. Seguro lo de la sombra y la voz eran otro truco de su mente, uno que, siendo honesto, lo hacía sentir un poco de felicidad, un poco de calma, un poco de paz. Las otras voces se burlaban de él y le remarcaban en exceso lo inútil, estúpido, y débil que era. La voz de su madre no. No se burlaba, al contrario, le hablaba con dulzura y lo hacía sentir de nuevo esa calidez en el pecho que uno tiene al llegar a casa con los seres que más ama después de un largo y terrible día en el trabajo. Esa calidez en el pecho que le decía que estaba en casa, en su hogar, en el lugar donde nadie le podría hacer daño.

Dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso mientras sus manos sostenía fuertemente la caja y él dejaba de temblar pero intentaba aguantarse las lágrimas. No quería llorar otra vez, no quería escuchar a las voces reírse de nuevo y recordarle que no era más que alguien débil que nunca debió nacer príncipe. O nunca debió nacer siquiera. Se mordió el labio fuertemente. No, ahora no debía pensar en eso, ahora necesitaba concentrarse en la caja y sus contenidos.

Empezó por quitar el listón morado de forma cuidadosa, evitando que se maltratara de alguna forma. Luego, fue por el papel de regalo verde lima pálido, también evitando que se arrugara o maltratara en el proceso. Ya cuando dejó la caja de cartón al descubierto, la abrió. Una lágrima rodó por su cachete cuando vio los contenidos.

Eran una nota doblada y un medallón abierto de color dorado. Hydron agarró para ver mejor lo que tenía por dentro el medallón y, al verlo, tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar sollozar fuertemente mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. En un lado, había un reloj que se había detenido hace mucho tiempo, en el otro había una foto de él cuando era niño con su madre. Una foto que representaba en su totalidad su época más feliz, la única que ha tenido en toda su vida. Cerró su mano en un puño, cerrando a su vez el medallón, mientras más lágrimas caían. Sintió como salían de sus ojos, bajaban por sus cachetes, y caían en su brazo, que seguía cubriendo su boca, y si no caían en su brazo, caían en algún otro lado, su otra mano, su pecho, en veces no las sentía caer y asumía que estaban cayendo en la cama.

Se enjugó las lágrimas y vio la nota mientras esnifaba. Llegó la hora de lo peor, lo que seguramente lo haría llorar un mar antes de irse a dormir. Agarró y desdobló la nota con manos muy temblorosas. No importaba qué tanto les decía que dejaran de temblar, no le hacían caso. Empezó a leer la nota y, mientras más leía, más lágrimas salían, algunas llegaron a mojar el papel. Todo en su ser era un mar de emociones mientras leía, y en su mente grababa las oraciones de la nota que más le llegaban al corazón, más lo hacían doler dentro de su pecho.

 _Tu padre y yo estábamos teniendo demasiados problemas y yo… no sabía qué hacer, no quería dejarte pero tampoco quería que de alguna forma nuestros problemas llegaran a ser tuyos, no quería ser una razón por la cual tu vida empeorara._

Hasta con su madre tenía problemas, ¿qué acaso no había nadie en el mundo que su padre no tratara del asco?

 _Si no te vuelvo a ver, quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo, yo te amo y siempre he estado orgullosa de tí._

¿Lo seguiría estando sabiendo que él se ha querido suicidar? ¿Lo seguiría estando a pesar de demostrarle al mundo que no era más que un príncipe débil e inútil?

 _Sé un orgullo para Vestal, yo sé que lo lograrás, tengo fe en tí y en la gran persona que eres y serás.  
_ ' _Oh madre, si supieras la basura que en realidad soy_ ,' pensó Hydron con amargura y tristeza. No, no era un orgullo para nadie, y si su madre seguía viva, seguro que ni para ella él sería un orgullo, seguro todo esto que decía se volvería en una dulce mentira.

 _Siempre lucha y persevera por lo que quieres, Hydron, sea lo que sea. Ya sé que lo he dicho ya bastantes veces pero aún así te lo voy a volver a decir: te amo, Hydron, siempre me has hecho orgullosa de ser tu madre._

Hydron arrugó la nota en un puño mientras más lágrimas mojaban el papel. No, si su madre supiera, si su madre estuviera allí, todas esas palabras se las llevaría el viento. Seguramente le estaría dando igual lo que le pasara, igual que su padre. De eso estaba seguro porque, si había algo a lo que abrió los ojos desde que ella murió, era que él no era más que una decepción, un error, una falla. No servía para nada, era débil y cobarde. No había nada bueno en él, nada. Él ahora estaba consciente de ello.

Si hubiera algo bueno en él, ¿tendría que fingir para parecer un buen príncipe? ¿Lo torturaría su padre siempre? ¿Estaría considerando morir? ¿Estaría escuchando voces?

Lo más seguro era que no, nada de eso le estaría pasando.

Aventó la nota a un lado de la habitación, sintiendo una especie de ira que no podía explicar. El medallón, el listón, y el papel de regalo también los aventó. Por último, agarró la caja y la aventó directo al interruptor de la luz, haciendo que esta se apagase de inmediato y lo dejara en oscuridad. La única luz que iluminaba el cuarto ahora era aquella de las estrellas.

" _Vaya, vaya, hasta que reconoces lo inservible que eres_."

" _Que bueno que tu madre esté muerta. De lo contrario se le rompería el corazón al ver que su tan 'amado hijo' no es más que una falla_."

" _Ya admítelo, eres un error, Hydron. Nunca debiste haber nacido, ¡nunca debiste existir! El universo no tiene lugar para inútiles como tú._ "

"¡Cállense!" les volvió a gritar Hydron mientras se revolvía en las sábanas de su cama. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Estaba enojado, molesto, pero no con su madre; estaba enojado consigo mismo. Le falló a su madre, la persona que más fe tenía en él y que más esperanzas veía en su futuro… y en vez de la persona que ella pensaba que él sería, el universo tiene… esto. Una basura que no servía más que de desquite para su padre, más que para hacer las cosas mal, más que para simplemente fallar en todo y ser el peor error que el universo pudo haber concebido. No debía existir alguien como él, ¡Debería estar muerto ya! Pero era tan cobarde e inútil que hasta ese objetivo era muy lejano para él. Siguió dando vueltas en la oscuridad hasta que todo de la nada paró.

El canto de las aves y la luz del sol lo despertaron, lo hicieron abrir los ojos. Hydron parpadeó antes de acostarse de una forma que le permitiera ver el techo. Después de descargar todo eso la noche pasada se sentía… vacío, tranquilo, y Hydron no recordaba una sensación que fuera más hermosa que eso. El vacío. Ése que llegaba siempre después de dejar ir tanto dolor, ése que daba lugar para un rato de paz.

" _¿No olvidas qué día es hoy, Hydron?_ " una voz dijo, sorprendentemente sin una pizca de burla. Hydron suspiró. Era su cumpleaños, estaba cumpliendo 15 años ya. Vaya, cómo pasaba el tiempo. Siempre se emocionaba por ese día, ese día que él sentía tenía que ser dedicado sólo para él… pero estos últimos años, si no es que desde que murió su madre, ese día ya no le daba emoción. De hecho, en la mayoría, siempre terminaba adolorido, deseando morir y estando tan cerca del suicidio para al final dejar lo que sea que estaba usando como arma para terminar su vida a un lado e irse a dormir. El último año despertó en la mañana de su cumpleaños pensando en tirarse desde la ventana de su habitación, como un regalo para sí mismo y el mundo, un regalo que todos le agradecerían, incluso él mismo: el fin de su existencia.

Pero este año fue diferente, y fue eso lo que más le agradó de este año: despertó sintiendo nada, sólo la calma del vacío. Era una sensación hermosa, quizás la más hermosa que había sentido en todos estos años desde que su madre murió. Se quedó mirando el techo, disfrutando esa sensación, esa paz, esa calma que el vacío emocional que había en su mente y corazón le traían. Era la único que quería y necesitaba: paz, aunque se sintiera muy gris.

Se puso a pensar en los eventos de la noche pasada, en la caja, en el medallón… y en la nota. La noche pasada todo eso le había causado tanto dolor que ahora no le afectaba, casi como si el dolor hubiera sido tanto que se había entumecido. Eso era bueno, significaba que podía meditar en esas cosas sin perder esta paz. " _Sólo te quería hacer feliz, Hydron, lo siento_ ," la voz de su madre dijo.

Esas palabras despertaron algo en Hydron, algo que no sentía ya de hace tiempo. Se sentó lentamente en la cama, procesando ese sentimiento que empezó a desconocer a tal nivel que ahora le resultaba difícil describirlo. Su madre sólo quería lo mejor para él, sólo quería que tuviera una gran vida, pero Hydron le falló… pero ahora sentía esa necesidad de recompensar por esa falla, por salir de allí y hacerla orgullosa. O incluso hasta hacer orgulloso a su padre de una vez por todas y demostrarle a él, las voces, al mundo que no era un inútil y que de verdad podía hacer aunque sea un algo bien. Esos pensamientos, lo llenaban de energía, de una energía que no sentía desde hace mucho tiempo: Determinación.

Lo más seguro es que fuera eso. Ahora se sentía determinado a corregir sus errores y ser mejor, salir de ese hoyo profundo en el que había caído. "No te fallaré ahora, madre," dijo Hydron a la nada. En lo más profundo de su mente sintió a su madre sonreírle desde el otro mundo.

Se levantó y decidió cambiar. No tenía algún plan para ese día pero ya se le ocurriría uno, ya pensaría en una manera suya de festejarse a sí mismo y empezar a intentar ser mejor y demostrar que no era un error del universo. Ya iba a planear algo, pero por ahora sólo se tenía que arreglar. Estaba a punto de salir del cuarto cuando de la nada se le ocurrió hacer algo. Si iba a empezar una nueva vida, una nueva forma de ser, tenía que empezar a hacer eso.

Se alejó de la puerta y se empezó a acercar al espejo que tenía allí. Al principio no se atrevía a mirarlo y ya podía sentir las voces volviéndose a burlar de él. Pero esta vez no iba a sucumbir ante ellas. Levantó la mirada y lo hizo, al fin lo hizo, antes de salir. Se había sentido algo falso y forzado, pero Hydron estaba seguro que pronto sería genuino y volvería a ser lo más natural del mundo para él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había volteado a mirarse al espejo por un tiempo y sonreír. Había vuelto a sonreírle a su propio reflejo.


End file.
